


Fiora's New Body

by Bana_The_Betrayer



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Growth, Multi, Slow Burn, Transformation, Xenoblade Chronicles Headcanons, Xenoblade Chronicles Lore, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bana_The_Betrayer/pseuds/Bana_The_Betrayer
Summary: When Shulk had confessed to Fiora that he was interested in experimenting with ass play, getting Fiora a strap-on, and maybe even experimenting with role playing with Fiora having a penis, she was totally understanding and happy to indulge in Shulk's fantasies. However, when Linada told her that she could reconstruct Fiora's body from scratch, she got the devilish idea to make Shulk's fantasy a reality, and asked Linada to add a penis onto her crotch right above her pussy. Unfortunately, Fiora and Linada came from two different worlds, and those worlds had some minor differences that made a major difference, which made Fiora's little fantasy fulfilment a very big problem when she realizes that the machina use a different measurement system from the homs...
Relationships: Fiora/Sharla, Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Kudos: 3





	1. Out With the Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who clicked on this fic. If you've read and enjoyed my other work, I'd like you to know up front that this fic is going to be a lot more focused on characters and dialogue than any of my others. If you like the super smutty thing's I've done, this fic might not be so much to your taste. However, if you came here to read some nice classy fics, sorry to say, but this is still about a girl growing a huge dick, and as such, it's going to get smutty still eventually. But id you like a mix of smut and characters, this is probably a good fic for you! Either way, hope you enjoy.

The entire group stood in silence. No one knew what to say. The walls of the abandoned High Entia ship were cold, and dead, greatly contrasting with the soft glow coming from the empty pod. Fiora felt conflicted, wanting to step into the pod, and wanting to run from the ship. Reyn was the first to notice the look of conflict on Fiora’s face.  
“Oi, something wrong Fiora?” Fiora stumbled back out of surprise when the silence broke so suddenly.  
“O-Oh um, n-no nothing’s wrong, I was just… thinking about things,” Fiora stammered, “I’ll be okay.” Reyn rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of people being secretive.  
“C’mon Fiora, if there’s something on your mind just speak it!” Reyn wrapped his arm around Fiora’s shoulder as he consoled her “If there’s anything about this situation at all, just say the word and we’ll do our best to fix it!” Fiora shifted slightly as she tapped Reyns arm.  
“Well for starters, your thumb is jammed in my shoulder joint section!” Reyn looked down at his hand, only now realizing his thumb was fitted snugly beneath the armour plated socket of Fiora’s shoulder. Reyn quickly lifted his hand out of the crevice.  
“Oh, sorry about that.” Dunban and Melia tried and failed to hold back snickers, while Shulk and Sharla giggled quietly to themselves, but Riki and Fiora made no attempt to save Reyn from embarrassment. Fiora let out a sigh and lowered her head in defeat.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you. I really do want my old body back, but I’m worried. Linada said it would take a few months for this machine to fully regenerate my missing parts and still have it look like, well me. What if something happens in that time? Someone could get sick, or the ship could lose power or-” Fiora was interrupted by a finger pressed up to her lips. Melia stood before her with a miffed expression on her face.  
“Fiora, don’t even say things like that! We’ve tested this before and it’s perfectly safe. I know Shulk isn’t the best cook in the world, but you’ve taught him well, so he’ll suffice in your absence.” Fiora grinned at the remark, but it didn’t last long. She was just so worried about everyone.  
“I know you all can survive on your own, but I don’t want any of you to feel like you’ve lost me again!” She whined pitifully in the direction of Dunban and Shulk. Riki jumped up in front of Fiora’s face, causing her to nearly fall over.  
“Fiora know we miss her when she away!” Riki exclaimed, “She know we all feel sad when not here! It true we miss Fiora when gone, but just like when littlepon of Riki go off to school on first day, and Riki and Oka get sad, we just remember that littlepon be back sooner than think and we okay! It just samey same for Dundun and Shulk!” Fiora couldn’t help but smile warmly at Riki. As simple as he might seem, he picked Fiora apart very quickly.  
“I don’t mean to rush, but you’ve been in there for quite awhile, and we don’t exactly have all day.” The group turned to see Linada in the doorway, holding some various medical instruments and mechanical parts. “These things are also kind of heavy, so if you could finish up the goodbyes so I can get started, that would be convenient.” Fiora thought it best to speed things along, giving hugs and goodbyes to everyone, and finishing off her farewells by giving Shulk a kiss right on his cheek. One by one, everyone left until only Linada and Fiora remained.  
Linada let out a relieved sigh as she placed all of her instruments onto the floor in front of the glowing pod in a neat fashion. Fiora stepped into the awaiting medical table inside the pod, and let out a long slow breath as mechanical wiring signaled the mechanical parts of fiora’s body started to deconstruct itself. Springs pushed metallic plating up away from what vulnerable bits of homs flesh that were left of Fiora. Linada started to carefully remove the mechanical parts from Fiora’s body.  
“Now before The pod activates and starts to reconstruct your body, I can change the form you will have crafted for you before we actually start it up.” Linada said to Fiora. Fiora smiled and sighed as she responded,  
“I’m assuming this is about the… modification I asked you about?” Linada simply nodded. “Look, I know you were hesitant about adding such a thing, especially with Shulk being a part of my life now, but I assure you, I’ve thought long and hard about this, and I want to try it. This is the only life I have, and I want to experience everything I can! So yes I’m sure about it Linada.”  
“I have no problem with the modification itself, I’m not one to judge, but I’m just a little concerned about the proportions you had written down for me.”  
“I’m not that knowledgeable on the subject, but was I really so unrealistic?” Linada looked at a screen off to the side of the High Entia pod,  
“A little bit, yes.” She said a little shakily. “Have you seen… ANY in your life?” Fiora looked a bit offended.  
“I-I’ve seen a few! M-Mainly Shulk's... Well, only Shulk's, but... Besides, it’s my body, so I can have it however I want right?” Linada placed a hand on Fiora’s forehead.  
“Okay, okay Fiora, don’t move around so much, you might hurt yourself.” Linada removed the last of the mechon parts, and only the ruined torso of Fiora’s old body remained. “I’m finished now Fiora, and I’ll let you have your way.” Linada pressed a few buttons and the doors of the pod lowered while the chamber became light and filled with a gas of some sort. “Just sit back, relax, and the months will feel like seconds.” Fiora closed her eyes as the pod door shut.  
“Thank you Linada.” And with that last remark of gratitude, Fiora slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you played Xenoblade Chronicles and don't understand the set up of pods in a High Entia ship regenerating Fiora's body, I'm pulling that from an unused cutscene... Yeah I went that far for this fic... I won't apologize...


	2. A New Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora gets the first look at her new body, and is horrified by the massive change that had been made to her groin. Now equipped with a monstrous set of cock and balls, she's terrified that people won't accept her, just like how so many ran from her in her mechanical body.

Fiora’s eyes fluttered open as a sharp hissing sound entered her consciousness. The first thing that met her eyes was the healing gas that had filled the chamber began to disperse. She felt a warmth within herself that she hadn’t felt in a long time, until a cold, metallic hand pressed against her face.

“Are you feeling alright Fiora?” As Fiora’s eyes adjusted, Linada’s face smiling down at her filled her view. She cleared her throat and spoke for the first time in who knows how long.

“I-I’m… fine, I think…” She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, only to realize that her hands were of soft flesh. “W-wait, am I- Did it work Linada?!” Fiora asked excitedly. She lifted her head up to look down at the rest of her body, only to become dizzy and nauseous. Her vision went fuzzy, and she fell back down onto the surgical table.

“Hey hey easy! You’ve just woken up from a major transformation, don’t move around so much!” Fiora felt strange and sick from the sudden movement. She could feel every part of herself, from the flexing muscles in her toes and feet, to the churning of her stomach in the pit of her abdomen, and all the way up to the tingling in her rapidly sensitizing fingertips, contrasting with the synthetic plating she had grown accustomed to.

“I don’t remember my old homs body having so many strange feelings throughout it,” Fiora muttered, “I-Is it always going to feel like this?” She asked shakily. Linada chuckled as she patted Fiora on her head.

“You went more than a year without being able to feel almost anything below your neck Fiora! You’ll get used to being a homs, and all the sensations that come with it again in no time at all, I promise!” Fiora grinned at Linada’s words.

“There will be other feelings and sensations I’ll have to get used to as well…” Fiora giggled, “I really would like to see myself soon.” Linada pat Fiora on her head, and gently reassured her,

“I knew you would want to see yourself, so I brought a mirror with me so you would be the first to witness your renewed form.” as Linada finished her sentence, Fiora pushed herself into an upright sitting position, causing Linada to push her back down. “Fiora, you really shouldn’t be-”   
“I know, I know, but really, I’m already feeling much better. And besides, If I just lay around forever, how will I ever readjust to my body?” She pushed back up and swung her legs over the table despite Linada’s protests. “Mind helping me walk to this mirror you mentioned?” Linada sighed as she wrapped Fiora in a blanket.

“You are quite stubborn, but I understand why you’re eager to see yourself in a body without so much metal,” She hoisted Fiora’s arm up and around her shoulder and began to walk her outside the chamber. Fiora still couldn’t feel much below her waist, so her steps were unstable, and she likely would have fallen if Linada wasn’t there to keep her balanced, but she kept a smile on her face and stayed as steady as she could so Linada wouldn’t put her back on the table. Fiora knew she had the best intentions in mind, but her urge to see how her body turned out overpowered her logic. She stumbled her way out of the pod with Linada’s help, and true to her word, Linada led her in front of a full body mirror. Fiora, still bundled up in a blanket, could only see her face and her feet, and neither were the cold, unfeeling machinery she had grown accustomed to, but were soft, warm homs flesh and blood.

“Shall we do a countdown?” Fiora asked excitedly. Seeing the confused look on Linada’s face, she clarified, “You know, we countdown from five, and when we hit one, we throw off the blanket to reveal my new body!”

“O-Oh,” Linada stammered, “I suppose if it would make it more special for you, I see no reason not to.”

“Great! Let’s begin then!”   
“Whenever you’re ready.” The two started their count in unison,

“Five… Four...” Fiora began to shift and twitch with anticipation, her excitement reaching a high. “Three… Two…” Fiora was giddily bouncing on her heels despite her lack of feeling in the legs. By this point, even Linada was getting wrapped up in Fiora’s happiness and prepared herself for the big moment, “ONE!” The two shouted as Linada pulled the blanket off of Fiora. Standing in the mirror was an almost familiar looking body. Fiora was closer to her old self again. Her soft skin, a slim physique, her cushioned butt, and her pert, perky breasts were all back to the way she remembered them. But she wasn’t focused on any of those things. Fiora’s eyes were drawn to and locked on something that wasn’t how she remembered it. It started at her waist, and went down to her knees. Fiora’s eyes widened and her mouth hung agape, even with the numbness in her legs, she had no idea how she didn’t notice such a massive obstruction until now. What Fiora saw between her legs was massive. It was a fleshy, vien covered appendage that was over a foot in length. Tucked snuggly behind the massive member were two huge spheres, each almost twice as large as Fiora’s own fist. What sat between Fiora’s legs was an enormous, flaccid cock and two full balls. Fiora stumbled back and fell to the floor, causing Linada to rush to her aid.

“Fiora! Are you alright? I’m sorry for letting go of you, I thought you were okay to stand.” Fiora stared at the monstrous new appendage between her legs,

“W-WHAT ON BIONIS LINADA!” Fiora wailed, eyes locked onto her penis, which now began to twitch to life. “What did you do to me?” She asked in a shocked tone.

“I-I did as y-you asked of me,” Linada stammered, “I followed the measurements you specified to a T! I warned you it was much bigger than you thought it was!”   
“I never asked for THIS!” Fiora retorted, “I know what I wrote down for the measurements I wanted, and I used Shulk’s penis as a base for mine.” She explained. “Shulk is a little bigger than average, but his penis looked nothing like this!” As her hand hovered around her waist, she noticed something about her penis that she had to have imagined, but just in case, she placed her hand next to the head of her cock, her forearm pressed up against the shaft. She gasped in horror as she shouted, “I’m not even hard and it’s thicker than my arm! Linada, why did you do this?” Linada had put a hand over her face as she realized what went wrong.

“Fiora, homs and machina use different measuring systems…” She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

“Different how?” Fiora questioned excasterbatedly.

“For every one unit of measurement the machina use, the homs use almost three…” Linada explained. Fiora’s eyes widened at the thought.

“You mean to tell me that you made my cock three times bigger than what I asked for?” Fiora wailed. She was almost crying now from the overwhelming emotion. She was happy that she had an organic body again, but now she had an impossibly large cock. When Shulk had told her he was curious and wanted to experiment, she thought having a cock would be an incredible boon, but the grotesque third leg she had developed would surely scare Shulk away and crush all interest he might have had in dicks all at once. “B-But it’s fine right? We can just stick me back in, and remove it in a few months! No one will be the wiser right?” Fiora asked hopefully and fruitlessly...

“I’m afraid not…” Linada hesitantly answered, “These pods can regrow lost or damaged tissue, and can even make new… appendages for people like yourself, but it can’t modify flesh in a way that would remove or reduce it… I’m so sorry Fiora.” Fiora’s heart sank. She was stuck like this. She was so relieved to be in a familiar body again, but she was plunged right back into a depression as she was once again trapped in a body that did her more harm than good. Her mind was flooded by all the things she thought people would say if they found out, and she couldn’t hold back her tears. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Don’t worry, I can help you learn to live your life with it. I’m sure everyone will be understanding.” Fiora quietly sobbed into her knees as Linada comforted her, and the two remained that way for a while. Finally, Fiora calmed enough to get dressed and make her way out of tephra cave with Linada’s help. Fiora couldn’t help but notice every step was accompanied by a hefty weight pulling on her crotch and a sloshing within her full balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are REALLY particular about cock sizes, so here are Fiora's measurements for those who care. Her flaccid size is 16.5in (42cm) long and 11.8in (30cm) thick, and her erect size is 23in (58.4cm) long 14in (36cm) thick.


End file.
